I am better for him
by CarganFever
Summary: Carlos has told James Kendall and Logan that he is gay. Kendall and Logan both ask him out. But Kendall will do any thing for Carlos to chose him as his boyfriend. Who will Carlos chose? Kendall or Logan?
1. Chapter 1

Carlos POV

I was at the kitchen table eating dinner with James Kendall and Logan. Mama Knight and Katie went to Minnesota to visit some friends. While I was eating I was pondering over if I should tell them that I was gay. We all knew that James was gay but he has yet to tell any of us and we have seen him with his boyfriend playing tonsil hockey.

I guess I was really distracted in my thoughts because everybody was looking at me confused because I have not even touch my dinner yet.

"Carlos are you okay?" Logan asked, "You have barely touch your food at all and I made your favorite corn dogs."

"Yeah I am fine. And thanks Logan but I am not that hungry right now" I said.

"What?" James Kendall and Logan all screamed at me at the same time.

"Its that I have a lot in my mind right now guys and I do not what to do" I said.

"Carlos you know that you can tell us anything right?" Kendall said. I nodded at what he said to me. I know that they would not judge me because I am gay because we have been friends for a long time. And we all knew about James and we have not made it known to him that we know because we love each other either way gay or straight.

"I am here to Carlos. Even if it is some thing you think is stupid to talk about. I am always willing to listen to your problems" Logan said.

"Yeah I am here for you to buddy. But do not bother me when I am tanning and when I am busy with the ladies" James said we all laughed at James last part of his comment. Only if he knew that we have seen him with his boyfriend.

"What? Why are you'll laughing at?" James asked serious.

"Nothing James its that you really do not care about any body but your self. Why would you want to help him now?" Kendall asked James still laughing at him.

" Well his my buddy I really do care about him" James said.

"Guys I do not know how to tell you this I …." I begin saying but I stayed quite for a while.

"What?" All of them asked at the same time staring at me. Here is my chance I need to tell them before I chicken out and not tell them at all.

" I am gay" I said. I felt really relieved when I finally told them that. Both Logan and Kendall were looking at me smiling. I guess they knew about me being gay too but did not want to tell me that they knew.

"That's cool Carlos I have no problem with that" James said.

"Neither do I " Kendall and Logan both said.

"I am happy you'll do not think I am weird for being gay" I said.

"Carlos we are you friends and we are fine with it " Kendall said. James and Logan just nodded their head in agreement with Kendall.

"Thank you guys" I said with a smile. I am glad they understand. I yawned really loudly I must be really sleepy. "Guys I think I am going to bed I am really tired and we had a long day today. I am just happy that we have the day off tomorrow to just sleep in" I said.

"Okay I guess I head to bed too. So I won't disturb you when I go into the room" James said. I nodded my head in agreement and headed up stairs to my shared room with James. I am happy the guys do not mind that I am also gay. I went in to the bathroom to put on my pjs. I lay in my bed smiling and thinking about my next move. I have to start looking for a boyfriend. I hope James can help me with that.

Logan's POV

I cannot believe that Carlos is gay. Now I can ask him out on a date. Yes I have been in love with Carlos since middle school when I first meet him in the Principals office. I had just moved to Minnesota from Dallas. He was sitting in the chair next to me. He was wearing his helmet the same one that he wears till this day. Well if you could call it sitting because he was bouncing on the chair.

**Flashback**

"Hey. I am Logan I am new here" I said to him. He looked kind of confused. I guess people rarely talk to him.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Oh. I am Carlos. Its nice to meet you Logan you said was your name" Carlos said

"Yes it is Logan. So why are you in here Carlos?" I asked him even though it is none of my business.

"Oh. As you can tell I am a very hipper person and I tend to do a lot of stunts that is why I wear this helmet" to which he pointed at on his head "so this morning my friends James and Kendall bet me that I could not bungee jump from the top of the school roof. So I took my chance and told them I was going to do it. And when I was about to do it teachers and assistants' principals ran to the roof to stop me from jumping off. So that is why I am in here" Carlos said.

"Why would you want to do some thing like that?" I asked Carlos.

" I want to be a superhero when I get older so I can safe people form all the bad people" Carlos said.

I just smile he was just cute when he was saying that. " That's cool Carlos. But you know that you really do not have to do dangerous stunts to safe people. You just have to know how to defend yourself and other people" I said.

" I know. Its that James and Kendall are the only friends that I have and they are the ones that tell me what stunts to do" Carlos said.

"Well guess what Carlos?" I asked him.

"What?" he said.

" You do not need them" I said. He looked confused at me. "Even though I am new here I will be your friend now."

A smile grow on his face really wide.

**End of Flashback**

And since that day we have been the best of friends. I also got along with James and Kendall but I liked Carlos more. I cannot believe that he thought we would not be okay with him for being gay.

He knew that the three of us knew James was gay and we did not care. We were really happy for him. But we are really upset on who his boyfriend is. Could he not pick some one else.

I have to ask him out on a date before some one else asks him out. Or before James decides to set him up with some one that is not me. I was going to my shared room with Kendall when I was thinking about a plan to ask him out. When I remembered that I share a room with the master mind behind all our plans Kendall. I enter our room he was laying on his bed on his back smiling up to the ceiling. I wonder why he seems happy. I do not have time for that right now. I have to get him to help me with Carlos right now I went to my bed and sat on it.

"Kendall I need you help" I said to him.

He sat up and stare at me. He looked kind of confused on why I am asking him for help because I am the brains of the group. We were silent for a while before I spoke up again.

"I need you help on asking someone out on a date" I said.

"Well I will help you. Under one condition" Kendall said.

"What?"

"If you also help me get someone to go out with me."

"Okay. Who is it?" I asked.

"Someone. Who are you going to ask out?" Kendall asked.

"If I tell you are also going to have to tell me who it is also" I said.

"Okay I will tell you but we have to say it at the same time." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Carlos" we both said.

Kendall's POV

What this cannot be happening Logan cannot like Carlos. I have been in love with Carlos for a longer time and I have known him for the longest. I just kept staring at him like he was from another planet.

"What?" Logan said

"You cannot ask Carlos out because I am" I said.

"You got to be kidding me right Kendall?" Logan said "I can ask Carlos out if I want to. He does not belong to you" Logan said. He just pushed me right there when he said that.

"Well good luck asking him out with out my help" I said.

" Oh it is okay. Now that I think about it I think I can do this by my self " Logan said.

"Oh. Really what makes you think he wants to go out with you? You are the biggest flirt in all Palmwoods" I said. I could tell he was getting really mad. He knows it is true that he is the biggest flirt in the Palmwoods.

"That is not true. I am not the biggest flirt here" I was looking at him confused if he was not the biggest flirt here than who is. He looked at me and he said what I did not expect him to say " You are Kendall."

"What ? I am not the flirtiest here. Its you."

"Oh. There is where you are wrong Kendall my boy. We have all seen you throw yourself to all the girls that pass through here since Jo left. For an example Lucy since she has arrived here you have been all over her."

I cannot believe this he is throwing this at my face. I could name all the girls he has flirted with. But I am not going to sink that low. I am just going to let Carlos chose who he wants to go out on a date with.

"Well that is not your problem. And I also could stoop as low as you just did but I rather not. I rather let Carlos chose who he wants to go out with" I said.

I need to find ways to get Carlos to chose me. But if I have to play dirty to get what I want I will play dirty.

"If you want it that way I guess it is going to have to be that way than" Logan said.

" Well I just hope James does not make the first move before we do" I said.

Logan looked confused at me in why I would say that. We know he would not because he already has a boyfriend that we really hate.

"He would not do that he already has a boyfriend " Logan said.

"Well I guess. Well I need to go sleep now because I have to think on where I am going to take Carlos on our first date when he choses me" I said.

"Oh well see about that" Logan said.

With that he get in to his bed and fell asleep. I could not stop smiling he really think's he stands a chance with Carlos. If I have some thing to do with it he would never stand a chance with him


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos POV

When I woke up the next morning it was about 11:00 am and James was awake. He is usually the last one to wake up when we have the day off. But ever since he has had a boyfriend he hangs out with him on our days off. He pretends that he is going to talk to the ladies but than he snicks off to find his boyfriend to be with him.

I was getting up from my bed when I saw someone getting out from our restroom. It was James he had taken a shower and is wearing some very nice cloths. He always has to look good for his boyfriend I mean for the ladies.

"James I need your help on looking for a boyfriend" I said.

He looked at me really confused on why I was asking him for help and not Kendall and Logan. The answer would be very simply because he was the only one in the group that has a boyfriend.

"Um well why are you asking me. I do not have any experience in that area" James said while rubbing the back of his neck. I guess I should tell him because he is going to find out that we know about his boyfriend. And how do we know that he is his boyfriend well because that guy confirmed it to us while we were down by the pool and James had to come back to the apartment to grab something he forgot. At first we were upset that he was James boyfriend because James can do much better than him.

"Well you see you do. We have seen you with your boyfriend playing tonsil hockey when you think we are not looking at you" I said. James mouth was wide open when I was telling him this.

"Do not worry James we are happy for you. But we are pretty upset that you did not trust us and you could do better than that guy you are with" I said.

James just had a shock facial expression. I guess he did not see that coming about us knowing about him and his boyfriend.

"Um who told you'll that we were officially boyfriends?" James asked

"Your boyfriend himself" I said.

I heard James say something about killing his boyfriend but he said it in a whisper so I would not hear it. I kept looking at him hopping that he will help in this. I really do need his help I could not do this on my own.

" Okay I will help you. Under one condition?"

"What?"

" Promise me that you will not be heart broken if your first boyfriend is not the person you expected to be. Having a boyfriend is not easy Carlitos. And I will not be able to see you heart broken. You are my best friend you mean the whole world to me and Kendall and Logan" James said.

"I know I do. And I promise I will not be heart broken if the first boyfriend I have does not go as I plan it would be" I said. James nodded his head.

"Why don't you invite him over for breakfast" I said and James just stared at me with a blank expression on who I was talking about "your boyfriend so you guys can be official" I said to James.

He smiled and nodded his head.

" I think I will text him right now and invite him over for breakfast" James said.

"Good idea. Well I am going to go take a shower before eating some breakfast" I said to James while he was heading to the door of our room. He smiled at me and step out of the room and in to the living room. I went in to the restroom to take a shower. I as happy James was going to help me look for my potential first boyfriend to day.

Logan's POV

I was in my room getting ready for my day and my plan on asking Carlos out on a date before Kendall can do it before I can. I was sitting on my bed when Kendall came out of the restroom. I had a smile on my face because I knew Carlos was not going to fall in love with him. Carlos and I are meant to be together. And I have to get him to choose me as his boyfriend.

"What are you thinking about Logan?" Kendall asked. " Thinking about ways you know that I am going to beat you on getting the guy that you want?"

"Actually no Kendall. I am thinking that I am going to beat you. I am going to be with the guy that you want" I said to Kendall with a smile on my face. Kendall only had a frown on his face.

"Oh Logan you are so naïve Carlos do not need another child in his relationship. What he needs is a man to be with. To show him a good time and to show him how much that person loves him. And I know I am the right person for him" Kendall said.

He was really pissing me off right now because I can show Carlos a good time and I can show him that I love him.

'Oh Kendall I also can show Carlos a good time. You are not the only wild one in this group. I have one too " I said.

Kendall was about to say something but there was a knock on our door. I went to open the door and it was James. I am glad it was him and not Carlos. If it was Carlos he would have heard our whole conservation fighting over who is better for him. But I think James did hear our conversation because he had a hug smile on his face.

"James did you just hear our whole conversation? " Kendall asked.

"Well yes I did hear the whole conversation. I just came to tell you'll that you should come up with a plan fast because I am going to help Carlos today to look for a boyfriend" James said.

Kendall and I could not believe it. We are running out of time. Carlos has already seek out the help of James. I have to find a way to ask Carlos out on a date before any body else does especially Kendall.

"Oh and I know you guys know about me and my boyfriend Carlos told me. I am happy you'll are not upset with me that I am gay. Even though all three are pretty upset because I choose someone that you'll do not like. But once you'll get to know him he is a different person I promise" James said.

"Its okay James we trust you. But there is something that I need to ask you" I said. He nodded his head.." If you could get me the first date with Carlos?"

"Wait a minute. That is not fair. You can not get James to help you get a date with Carlos we have to do this on our own" Kendall said.

"No we do not we can get people to help us on getting a date with Carlos" I said.

Kendall was getting pretty upset because I was asking James to help me with getting a date with Carlos. Kendall knows I am going to beat him on getting the guy that we both really want.

"Wait. I just came up with an idea" Kendall said. "We can ask people to help us with Carlos with who they think is better for Carlos me or you. But the only people that count are Camille, Jo, Mr. Bitters, Dak , Gustavo, Kelley, Stephanie, The Jennifer's, Katie and Jett. We can not ask James nor my mom for any help" Kendall said.

Okay I think I can do that. This is going to be easy. The only thing James is doing is smiling the whole time while we are bickering about Carlos.

"Okay what ever you'll say. And my boyfriend is coming for breakfast so we can be official with you'll" James said.

Kendall and I groan when James said that. We do not care that he has a boyfriend but we do not want to see him.

"Don't you mean lunch?" I said. Because technically it is almost 12 and it is past breakfast time. Both of them groaned.

"Yes Logan I mean lunch whatever. But when he gets here I want you'll to be nice to him. No funny business. He is a real nice person once you get to know him" James said. Yeah right that guy will never be nice to any of us. James left the room leaving Kendall and me alone again. We just kept on staring at each other.

" Well let the best guy win" Kendall said. I just kept smiling at him because I did plan on winning this.

Kendall's POV

I cannot let Logan get the guy I want. Carlos should have been my boyfriend since freshman year of high school but I was to scared to ask him. And Logan was always around him. I had a feeling Logan had feelings for him but I never thought he was really in love with him.

But he really thinks he can get Carlos from me well he is wrong because I also want Carlos and I am not going to stop till I get what I want. Oh right now I am upset that James boyfriend is coming over for lunch. I am happy for him and all. But why him he is not even that good looking Carlos is better looking.

I better start on lunch for all of us because it was my turn to cook every three days. It would be every four days but we do not count Carlos because we do not trust him in the kitchen. I need to get some points with Carlos I should make his favorite food for lunch. Wait Logan made that for dinner last night. Maybe I can make his second favorite pancakes for lunch that will make him really happy. He really loves sweets it makes him more hyper than he usually is but that is what I love about him.

While I was thinking there was a knock on our apartment door. James got up from the couch to answer the door. I have a feeling it was his boyfriend. It was.

"Hey babe" James said giving him a kiss on the lips and then it was turning to passionately for me so I clear my throat.

James looked up and was blushing when he saw me. "Sorry" James said.

"Guys James boyfriend is here" I shouted to Carlos and Logan.

"Well its nice seeing you too Knight" he said.

"Jett just because you are dating James does not mean I have to be nice to you" I said.

"Oh there is where you wrong Kenny. James told me about you and Logan thing for Carlos and he asked me to help him look for a boyfriend for Carlos. I might be able to put in a good word for you" Jett said. Maybe I should get on his good side so he can help me with Carlos.

"Okay what do you want from me Jett?" I asked.

"You to do my laundry for 3 months" he said. What he can not be serious I am not going to do his laundry.

"You have to be kidding me Jett I am not going to do your laundry for 3months."

"Well I guess Logan will be his boyfriend than" Jett said.

I am was not going to let Logan take my Carlos away from me so I have to agree to do his laundry.

"Okay I do it" I said.

He just smiled at me and joined James on the couch.

I hope my plan works and Jett does help me to get Carlos. I will not lose to Logan.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos POV

When I was exiting my room to go downstairs to talk to James and Jett. I bumped in to some one, because I was not looking where I was going. When I looked up it was Logan smiling at me. I smiled back at him. I told him I was sorry that I bumped in to him he said it was okay. We both walked down stairs and we both saw James and Jett on the couch making out and Kendall in the kitchen making food. He is making my favorite breakfast meal pancakes. I really had to talk to James about looking for my potential boyfriend. I know that first I have to go on dates with the potential guys to see who I chose to be my boyfriend. So I cleared my throat to break them apart. When I did that they both broke apart immediately. Logan and me started to laugh very loudly.

" Logan Carlos when did you guys get down here?" James asked.

"When you and Jett were playing tonsil hockey with each other" I said.

"Oh" James said. "So I guess we do not need any introduction here. You guys already know my boyfriend."

Me and Logan just nodded. We already knew Jett so there was no need for introduction.

"Yes James we already know Jett" Logan said.

" So Carlos I asked Jett if he could help us today to look for the right guys for you to date. Is that okay with you?" James asked. Even though I wanted to say "no" I had thought twice. With the help of Jett it might be easier to hook me up with some one.

"Sure James its okay. That way with three of us it be easier for me to go out on a date and have a boyfriend" I said. And James and Jett nodded their heads.

"So who is the first lucky guy that is going to have the opportunity to go out on a date with me?" I asked. Jett and James had a smile on their faces. Oh what did I get my self in to. I should have thought it twice when I asked James for help.

"Well I thought we could start here" James said. I was confused what James just said. He already has a boyfriend and Kendall and Logan are straight and have had girlfriends. Well I have had one too and also did James.

"Whoa wait a minute James you already have a boyfriend. So I can not date you" I said.

James and Jett had a smile again.

"No Carlos I was not talking about my self" James said.

"Than who?"

When I was looking around the room I saw Kendall smiling from the kitchen and Logan smiling next to me looking down at the floor. Oh boy I think James is going to say Kendall and Logan.

"Kendall and Logan" he said. Well this just got really awkward because I have had a crush on both of them when I was younger but I never thought they would like me. So I had to ask Kendall and Logan a question.

"Um Kendall Logan is James being serious about you'll wanting to go out with me on a date?" I asked. Because James could be playing a joke on me.

"Yes" they both said.

I really do not know what to say. I really like both of them so I did not know what to do. Right when I was about to say something but there was a knock at the door. So I walked to the door to see who it was. It was Dak.

"Hey Dak. Did you need something?" I asked. He looked really nervous.

"So Carlos there is a rumor that you are gay?" he asked.

"No Dak it is not a rumor. I am gay" I said.

When I said that he started to rub the back of his neck.

"Um. So Carlos I was wondering if you would go out on a date with me?" he asked.

Well I do not know what to say but I think I should it a try even though I know both Kendall and Logan want to go out with me.

"Sure why not" I said.

"Cool. So are you free tonight?" Dak asked with a smile.

"Yes I am. What you want to do?"

"I do not know yet but I will pick you up at 7" he said.

I nodded my head and he left. I closed the door and when I turned back around Kendall and Logan looked upset.

Logan's POV

What the hell is up with Dak. Why did he have to ask Carlos out before Carlos could tell us any thing. I was getting really upset right now. But not at Carlos but at Kendall and Dak. I should be the first one that should be dating Carlos. Than Kendall had to go and have felling's for Carlos too. And than Dak goes and ask him out.

"Sorry. I hope you'll are not upset because I am going out with Dak tonight" Carlos said. Wow if I said that I was upset it would be a understatement. I was angry. I could tell Kendall was angry too. But I do not care about him. I have to do what is the best for me. so I saw my opportunity and took advantage of it.

"Its okay Carlos. You can date any one you want. Under one condition" I said.

"Sure" he said.

This is my chance to ask him out. I heard Kendall groan from the kitchen because he knew what I was going to say.

"If you could go out with me tomorrow night?" I asked him. I saw Kendall giving me the evil eye from the kitchen. I saw Carlos thinking I wonder what he is going to say.

"I will love to go out with you tomorrow Logan" Carlos said. I had the hugest smile on my face because I have accomplished to get a date with Carlos before Kendall did.

"Okay. So were do you wan to go tomorrow on our date?" I asked.

"Let me think about and I tell you tomorrow" he said.

"Sure. But what ever we do I know I am going to enjoyed it because I am with you" I said.

I saw Carlos blushing big time. I think he has had a crush on me too but never wanted to tell me.

"Well. This had not been settle. Now what about Kendall when will he get his date with Carlos?" Jett asked. I was surprised that he was asking that. Why would it matter to him when Kendall gets to have his date with Carlos.

"I did not think about that. Hum let me see. Are you free on Sunday Kendall?" Carlos asked.

I saw Kendall smile because Carlos was the one who was picking the day for the date.

"That be wonderful Carlos. That will give me more time to pick the perfect place for our date" Kendall said.

But I am extreme happy that I got to beat Kendall at something at least.

"Okay so it is settled. Carlos is going out with Dak tonight Logan tomorrow and Kendall on Sunday" James said. I saw Carlos he had a huge smile on his face. All three of us nodded. I excuse myself and went in to my shared room.

I had lost my appetite from all the excitement that I got the second date with Carlos. He is the guy of my dreams I hope he decides to pick me as his boy friend though. We make the best couple ever.

I was on my bed smiling up at the ceiling when Kendall stormed in to our room. He slammed the door with all his force he seems pretty furious that Dak and I beat him to the punch on asking Carlos out.

I sit up from my bed and shouted at him.

"What the hell is your problem Kendall?"

Kendall POV

What the hell is my problem. Logan knows what my problem was. And he knows that I am very furious right now. First Dak ask Carlos out on a date than Logan asks him before I do. My blood is boiling at this point and he is about to reach the highest boiling point because Logan was smiling.

"What the hell my problem is? You know what my problem" I said.

"Uh no I do not know what your problem is" he said.

He cannot be serious he knows and he is just trying to make me more furious but I am not going to let him.

"Well let me tell you one thing come Sunday night Carlos will be my boyfriend" I said.

But Logan still had a smile on his face. I thought that would do the trick but it did not.

"Oh Kendall you are so full of your self. Carlos does not want some one like you. You think the world revolves around you and that you can talk back to any one that you want" he said.

"Well do you think Carlos want a nerd as his boyfriend? Carlos does even like doing home work that is why he lets you do it for him" I said.

" I do not care Kendall I love doing his home work. At least he can trust me with it. He knows I can get him the best grade" he said.

Logan just called me stupid and I am not letting him do that.

"Well let see who Carlos has the best time with and he choses as his boyfriend" I said.

"Well do Kendall but I know we are going to have the best time ever tomorrow night" Logan said.

I just walked out of the room because I could not stand to be with Logan right now. I have to come up with ideas to ruin Carlos date with Logan. I will never let Logan or any one else for that matter be Carlos boyfriend if it is not me.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlos POV

I was getting ready to go out on my date with Dak when James came in to the room and I am glad that he did because I was very nervous. This was my first date with a guy that is a potential boyfriend and the first guy I have ever dated in my life.

"Hey James. I am so glad to see you right now " I say.

James just smiled at me because he could tell that I was nervous. He already knew that I am the type of person that I get really nervous when I try new things that are out of my league. I really do not get nervous when I do stunts because I have done stunts my whole life.

"Oh. Is little Carlitos getting nervous about his first date with a guy?" he asked. The only thing that I did was nod my head yes because that is the only thing that I could do right now because he knows I am. "Carlos do not sweat it. It is easy, you just have to get used to it. It will take some time but it is going to get easier."

"James that is easy for you to say because you have gone on plenty of dates with Jett. This my first date with Dak and then I have one tomorrow with Logan and Sunday with Kendall" I said.

"Carlos do not worry. Just enjoy it. That is what I do all the time when I go out with Jett. We treat each date as if it was our first date together."  
>"James what did you and Jett do on you'll first date?" I asked. I really want to know because I want to know what to expect from Dak on our date. I know that he is going to ask Jett for some advice and he is going to tell him what he did for James on their first date and suggest to him what to do.<p>

"James. What did you and Jett do for you'll first date?" I asked. James had a big smile on his face I guess I am about to find out what they did on the date.

"Well Jet took me out to a romantic candle light dinner. He bought us some Italian food, which he knows is my favorite. He also got us some apple cider and then for desert we had chocolate cake that he bought at Wal-Mart. And when we were done we head to his apartment and we started to make out passionately. And then it got heated so we had to move from the couch to his room where he star…"  
>"Whoa wait right there I do not want to know what you and Jett did in that room and it does sound like I really should know at all" I said. I did not need to now what they did in that room. That is one image I will never be able to take out of mind. I just hope that Dak does not take that piece advice from Jett because this is barely our first date. I still have to go out on my dates with Logan and Kendall.<p>

"Well you asked me what we did for our first date and the only thing I knew is to tell you with all honesty what we did. And do not worry Carlos I know Dak will not try any thing on you that you are not ready for. And if he does I will make sure I make him pay for it" James said.

"Thank you James I owe you big time for what you are helping me do" I said with a smile.

"Its okay Carlos what are friends for. So do you know where you and Dak are going for you'll date tonight?" James asked. I still had no clue what he had planned for tonight.

"No I still do not know what he has planned for tonight so I do not know what to wear for it."  
>"Just wear some thing that is comfortable that you know that you can last in for a long time. You never know this date can last for about 2 to3 hours long."<p>

"Are you sure that they last long that long?" I asked

"Yes they do Carlos. They even last longer if Dak has some thing special planned after desert" James said with a smile on his face.

"You said that Dak would never make move on me on our first date" I said.

"Well you never know Carlos he could try. Do not tell me that you do not want to lose your virginity on the first date?" James asked. I really do not know if I do. Well if the situation comes up maybe I think about it.

"You are right James I do plan on losing my virginity" I said James had a smile on his face. "But not tonight."  
>James just laughed at me and walked out of the room so I could finish dressing for my date tonight.<p>

Kendall's POV

I was hearing the whole conversation that James was having with Carlos. I was furious Carlos cannot lose his virginity to Dak I am the one he should lost it to. I do not even know why I agreed to let him date Dak in the first place. He was supposed to be mine and only mine.

I need to do something to make sure that Dak does not try and make a move on Carlos. He does not know what is wrong from right for himself. That is why he has me and the other guys to tell him what is right and wrong. But James is telling him that he should have sex with Dak if he wants to have it. I was walking in to my room upset. Logan was at his desk doing his homework like always. I need to ask him to help me stop Dak from having sex with Carlos if that is what he wants.

"Hey Logan" I said to him "I need your help. And I know that you will help me with this plan."

"I am busy doing my home work right now Kendall. And I do not have time to deal with you jealously against Dak for going out with Carlos tonight" Logan said. Well I guess he does not want to know what will happen if he does not help me with this plan.

"Well I guess you do not want to know what I heard from James and Carlos when I heard their conversation?" I said. Then when I said that he turned around in his chair to look at me.

"What were they talking about ?" he asked.

"You know what forget about it, you are to busy doing your home work right now."  
>"Kendall tell me right now before I tell Carlos you were listening in to his conversation with James" Logan said. Well I guess I have to tell him now.<p>

"Well I was walking by their room and I heard their conversation and Carlos was asking James what he and Jett did on their first date and James told him. He told Carlos that he and Jett had sex and it was fun."  
>Logan had his mouth wide open and he could not get a word out of what he wanted to say. But then he was able to speak.<p>

"Well what does that have to do with Carlos and Dak's date tonight?"

"Well Dak is going to ask Jett advice on what to do on the first date and he is going to tell him what he and James did on it and he is going to follow the advice Jett gives him."

"Well how do you know Carlos wants to lose his virginity to Dak and especially being his first time dating a guy."

"Well James was asking him if he wanted to do it tonight he said that he did not know if he did want to do it."  
>"Well what do you plan on doing to stop them from doing the dirty deed before it is to late?" Logan asked.<p>

I really did not know what we were going to do to stop them but I was going to have to come up with a plan soon before Dak gets here.

"I do not know yet but I am going to come up with an idea soon" I said.

Logan was about to say some thing but there was a knock on our apartment door and we knew that it was Dak.

Logan's POV

When I was about to say some thing to Kendall about how to stop Dak from having sex with my Carlos there was a knock at the door. I went to go and open the door and it was Dak standing there with flowers and a box of chocolates. I need to do buy something as romantic as that for my date with Carlos.

"Hey Logan is Carlos ready?" Dak asked.

"I do not know but you can come inside while I go check and see if he is ready" I said. He had a smile on his face and walked in to the apartment and sat on the couch. As he was siting down on the couch Kendall was walking down the stairs and sat next to him on the couch.

"So Dak what do you have plan for your date tonight with Carlos?" I asked while walking to the couch.

"I am taking him to his favorite corn dog stand and buy him all the corn dogs that he wants and for desert I am going to take him to the ice cream parlor" Dak said with a smile. Well I guess Dak does know Carlos as well we do.

"And do you have any thing else planned for the rest of the night?" Kendall asked.

"Yes when we are done eating our ice cream we are going back to my apartment and watch some movies that I rented for the night" Dak said.

"Are you planning on watching the movies are doing other activities during them?" I asked curious to know what his answer was going to be. He looked really nervous like he did not want to answer the question.

"Well I am thinking we can make out a little, but that is about it" he said.

"Are you sure? You do not any thing else from Carlos tonight besides a little making out "Kendall said.

We both could tell that Dak is getting really uncomfortable with us asking him all this questions. We have to make sure that he does not take what is rightfully mine and that is Carlos virginity. Even though I have a feeling Kendall is thinking the same thing right now.

"I um do not get what you'll are trying to get out of me from all this questions " Dak said.

Oh he does know what we are to get out of him but he does not want to admit it to us.

"Dak you do know what we are talking about. You just do not want us to stop you from doing the nasty with Carlos tonight. But let me tell you one thing if you and Carlos do have ….." Kendall could not finish because we heard a throat clearing from the stairs.

"Okay Dak I am ready to go on our date" Carlos said. Dak got up from the couch and walk up to Carlos with a big smile on his face and handed him the flowers and the chocolates.

"You look hot tonight Carlos" Dak said. He did look really hot. I could not get my eyes to look away from him so I would not be so jealous of Dak for having him tonight instead of me.

"Thank you Dak you look good your self. So should we get going" Carlos said. Dak just nodded at him and they started to walk to the door. Kendall and I just kept staring at Carlos because he did look more than hot he looked boiling hot.

They were out the door when Kendall and I stared at each other for about 5 minutes when we both had the same idea. We both ran to go get our coats and we both ran out the apartment to make sure Dak does not try to do any thing with Carlos tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Carlos POV

I was enjoying my date with Dak. We went to my favorite corn dog stand and we shared a milkshake. He bought me all the corn dogs that I wanted. And trust me I could have about 25 of them and still be very hungry. I told Dak that I could pay for them after having the 10 corn dog but he said that he asked me out on the date and he was going to pay every thing that I had on the date tonight. And it was also my first time sharing a drink with any body especially a guy. And I never thought I would be sharing my first milkshake with Dak though.

"Carlos is some thing wrong?" Dak asked me.

"Nope. Is that it is my first time sharing a milkshake with some one and especially with a guy on my first date" I said. I hope he does not think I find it weird for us to be sharing the milk shake because I don't I really do like sharing it with him.

"Carlos do you find it weird for us to be sharing it? Because you know I can order one for my self so you can have this one by yourself" he said.

"No I like it Dak. I do not find it weird at all. I am enjoying it a lot though. You know I never thought a date with a guy would be this great I am glad that I came on this date with you" I said. Dak had a smile on his face, which I could tell that he was happy that I had accepted his invitation to go out with him to night.

"I am glad that you decided to come on this date with me Carlos. I thought you would say "no" to me since I had a feeling that you already were dating either Kendall or Logan. Both of them have a better chance of having you as their boyfriend than me because they have known you for a long time and you'll are in a band together" Dak said. He sounded disappointed that I already had a boyfriend and that he did not have a chance with me. Well he was wrong even though I had a crush on both Logan and Kendall we were younger I knew it could never happen with them. So I was going to ask Dak out because I was starting to have feelings for him.

"Dak none of them knew I was at all gay till I came out to them the other night. I had a little crush on both of them when I was younger and it turns out they both of them have a crush on me too. Which I was surprised because Kendall was dating Jo and Logan had been dating Camille and I thought Kendall was going to ask Lucy out soon. Well I guess I was wrong he asked me out the other night after you left. Even though Logan asked me before he did. I could tell Kendall was pissed off at him" I said.

Well it was true Kendall did look mad because Logan asked me out before he did. When James first told me that they wanted to go on a date with me I thought he was trying to pull my leg. Because they both are very straight guys that I thought would never think of me as their boyfriend one day.

"That's funny you mention them because before you came out of your room and go down stairs they were asking me if I was planning having sex with you tonight. I told them that I just wanted to make out with you a little and that is it. I will not pressure you to do any thing that you are not ready to do Carlos" Dak said.

I wonder if Dak really did not want to have sex with me tonight. He said that he wanted to only make out for a while I could do that because I am really am not ready to have sex with any body yet. I really want to loss my virginity to some one that I know that I am going to be with the rest of my life.

"James asked me the same thing and I told him I was not sure if I did want to. Do you really just want to make out or you just saying that to make me feel comfortable Dak?" I asked him.

"Not Carlos I really just want to make out and maybe cuddle with you for a while. While we are watching a couple of movies" Dak said.

I think I can do that make out with him for a while and after words cuddle while watching a movie.

"Sure I love to that Dak" I said. He had a huge smile on his face. He leaned closer to me and closer till we were inches apart. Time felt like it stopped because when our noses were touching. I am guessing he does not know if he should continue or not but it just felt right to do. Out of sudden I felt lips on my own. It was a sweet and soft kiss, it was not one of those passionate and lustful kisses I see people having with they were making out. I was kissing him back and I could tell that he had a smile on his face that I was kissing him back.

I had a felling that there were eyes on both of us. When we pulled apart we both had a smile on our faces till I looked to my right and saw two people like 3 or 4 booths away from us that looked a lot like Kendall and Logan staring at us while we were making out. But they both had glasses on and were covering their faces with their menus.

"Carlos what's wrong?"

"I think the guys over there are Kendall and Logan spying on our date" I said.

Dak also looked at the direction I was looking at but this time they both were really hiding from us. But Dak had a look that he knew that it was them also.

"I think you are right Carlos. But do not let them get to you. Just enjoy our date. I still have one more place that I want to take you before we go to my apartment and watch the movie" Dak said.

I nodded my head and we both stood up from the booth and walked out the corn dog stand but it was more of a diner now because they are making good money. I really do not want Dak to buy me any thing else because he has already paid every thing on this date.

Logan's POV

Kendall and I were sitting like 3 or 4 booths away from Carlos and Dak. Kendall and I had our glasses on and were hiding behind the menus the whole time they were talking to each other. I knew that is a bad idea but I had to do it Carlos is mine and no one else.

"Kendall do you think that this the right thing for us to do? We both know that if any body tries to mess with Carlos that we will beat the shit out of them. And Carlos would call us if he needs help on any thing" I said to Kendall.

"Logan this is my best idea ever. Even though we would beat any body up for Carlos but this is different Logan this is for the right to call Carlos their boyfriend. You do want Carlos to call me his boyfriend? Oh wait I mean you his boyfriend" Kendall said. I could tell he was just doing this for his own benefit and not mine.

"Yeah what ever Kendall. But at least I have my date with Carlos tomorrow" I said.

I could tell Kendall was upset that I kept reminding him that I have a date with Carlos tomorrow. I am so glad that for once I had an advantage over him.

"Yeah whatever" Kendall said.

Carlos and Dak were both having a very long conversation and it seemed that Carlos was really interest in the conversation and they were sharing a milk shake. I guess tomorrow I have to buy some thing that me and Carlos could share together.

While staring at both of them I was having a flash back when I told my mom that I was gay and that I was falling in love with Carlos when were both in 7th grade like I said before I meet him in the principal office on my first day.

_**Flashback**_

I have to do this I have to tell my mom that I am gay and that I am in love with a boy that I barely met a couple weeks ago on my first day at the new school. I knew that my mom was going to love me no matter what because I am her only child and if she did not accept me for what I am then she really does not love me as much as she tells me she does.

I was walking down the stairs I heard someone was in the kitchen making a lot of noises with the dishes while she was making dinner for both of us. I took in a big breath before I walked in to the kitchen and tell my mom the news but what worries me the most is that I do not even know if Carlos is even gay and if he likes me the way I like him.  
>I reach in to the kitchen and start to panic maybe I am not ready to do this today but I have to it is the best way to be sure that I really do love Carlos if I finally admit to my mom that I am gay.<p>

"Mom I need to talk to you about some thing" I said when I stepped in to the kitchen.

"What is it honey?"

"Mom please do not be mad at me on what I am about to tell you. This taking a lot of my guts to tell you this up front and I do not know how well you are going to take the information that I am going to give you" I said.

I could tell my mom had a expression of confusion and worry I guess she thinks it is some thing bad is happening to me like dying or that maybe I stole some thing from a store and I have to go to court because of it.

"Logan sweetie you are scaring me honey. Please tell me what is wrong. If you stole some thing or killed some body do not worry I will find a way to fix it but please tell me which one is it. So I can find a way to fix it as soon as possible" she said.

Not to many moms would tell there kids that they fix there kids problems but my mom is different she is not like the rest of the moms that would abandon their kids when they cause a big problem. She rather be there for me and those who have been abandon by there parents.

"No mom is not any of that it is some thing else that I have to tell you about" I said.

"What is it Logan. You know whatever it is you can tell me what it is" she said.

"Mom I am gay and in love with a boy that I met on my first day of school here in Minnesota" I said to my mom.

It was silent for a while. Maybe she did not take that as well as I thought she was going to take it. Maybe I should leave before she starts to scream at me for being gay. Bur before I could turn around and run away my mom started to walk up to me I was expecting to slap me than give me a apology and a hug and move on. When she was near me I could tell see was about to cry. We were face to face when finally was close to me and hugged me to death. Well she took it better than I thought it was going to take it.

"Logan sweetie I thought it was worse than that. Please do not ever do that ever again" she said when she pulled away from the hug.

"Mom you are not upset that I am gay and I like a boy from school? Shouldn't you say some thing like I am just confused and it is only a stage of my life and I will be over it soon?" I asked my mom. I really did not want my mom to say that tough because I know this feeling for Carlos well never go way.

"That is one way for you to put it, but I will never do that Logan you are my son I will respect you choices. Just because you are gay and like boys your age or older than you I have no problem with it. I will never abandon my son just because he is gay. I can stand the moms and dads that disown and abandon them because they are afraid of what their friends might say about them. I could care less about them. You are the most important person to me in this whole wide world and nothing is going to change that" my mom said.

I was really happy that she does not mind that I am gay and I like Carlos even though I have not told who it is and she does not even know him yet. Like I said I have been here for a couple of weeks and only hang out with Carlos and his friends out of school a couple of times but not much. We do talk a lot when we are in school and we eat lunch together very day.

"Thanks for understanding mom. I am glad you are not disappointed in me" I said.

"Hortence Logan Mitchel I will never be disappointed in you" she said with a mischief smile. I here we go she is about to ask me what his name is and when she is going to met him. "So honey who is the lucky boy you like and when do I get to met him?"

Great now she wants to met Carlos the problem is that I do not even know if he is gay and if he likes me like the way I like him.

"Well his name is Carlos I met him the first day at school at the principal office " she had a confused look on her face wondering why I was falling for some one that I met at the principal office " do not worry mom he is not bad kid he is very hyperactive and likes to do stunts and he was caught about to do one when the assistants principals and teacher stopped before he attempt to jump off the school roof. And I do not know if he is gay or if he likes me like the way I like him. Maybe I will invite him over for dinner one of this day so you can met him" I said.

"Well I am glad that you did not fall for a delinquent but if you did that was still going to be okay with me. I do not mind who you date I just care that you are going to be happy with the person that you chose to date. Please do invite Carlos for dinner so I met him maybe invite his friends too so I can also met them. You may never know he might be gay too he just might not know how to admit it to himself and his to his parents" she said.

"I will invite and see when they can come over. And maybe you are right mom he does not know how to admit to any body yet."

"I know I am right" she said with a smile" now go wash your hands dinner is almost ready.

I smiled at her and walked back upstairs to the restroom to wash my hands I could not stop thinking how I could ask Carlos out on a date with out him finding it weird for me to ask him out. They might be a way.

**End of Flashback**

I guess I took a very long time to tell Carlos that I was in love with him because now here I am with Kendall helping him spy on Carlos on his date with Dak. But the other thing is that Kendall likes him too. Why did I take so long to tell Carlos that I liked him a lot and ask him out on a date when I had a chance .

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Kendall gasped really loudly at what he was watching he had his mouth wide open. I look at where he was looking at and saw Carlos and Dak kissing. Of looks could kill Dak would be dead by now.


End file.
